Glacê de morango
by Double Side
Summary: Em uma noite chuvosa,Raito encontra Ryuuzaki na chuva e o convida para comer bolo em sua casa.Os dois ficam sozinhos e... O que acontecerá? [YAOI][LEMON] Por favor, não me matem pois essa é minha PRIMEIRA fic com eles e está MUITO ruim i.i


**BIC:**

**Minha primeira fic LxRaito!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Glacê de morango**

Em uma noite escura pode-se ver um jovem de cabelos morenos caminhando e perdido em seus pensamentos.

-"Aqui estou eu, Yagami Raito, caminhando nesta forte chuva de hoje à noite. Estou sem Ryuuku, para variar um pouco ele está com Remu. O amor shinigami é tão... Idiota. Estou com um pouco de frio e... O que ele faz aqui?"

-Ryuuzaki? O que faz aqui?

-Hn? Raito-kun...

Raito encontra seu grande inimigo: Ryuuzaki.

Raito sabia que Ryuuzaki era L, o detetive que queria a todo custo obter provas de que o mesmo era Kira, o assassino dos últimos tempos.

-Não está com frio, Ryuuzaki-kun? – pergunta tentando ser simpático.

-Não... – ele desviou o olhar, parece que ele não quer Raito por perto – Eu gosto da chuva. – diz pondo o dedo na boca como sempre faz.

-Hn...

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, sentindo a chuva cair sobre eles e diminuir a temperatura dos mesmos.

-Raito-kun...?

-Hn?

-Quer... Tomar um sorvete?

-Mas neste frio? Que tal um bolo?

-Bolo? – por um único momento Raito pode ver um brilho nos olhos do detetive.

-Sim, tem bolo na minha casa e... "Onde estou com a cabeça? Minha casa?"

-Mesmo? – perguntou mudando de dedo.

-Er... Sim, vamos? Estou com frio... – Raito não percebe, mas lança um sorriso ao garoto.

-Vamos Raito-kun...

-"Eu não deveria ter aberto a boca! Esse idiota vai até a minha casa! Eu espero que ele não encontre meu Death Note, por que se não eu estou perdido."

-Raito-kun...

-Hn?

-Raito-kun está perdido em pensamentos…

-É... Ando distraído mesmo...

-Hn...

-...

-Tem bolo de quê?

-Hn?

-Bolo, qual o sabor?

-Acho que é de chocolate com glacê de morango.

-Hn!

-"Eu acho que ele gosta do sabor. Não sei por que... Mas eu esqueci de tudo o que eu estava pensando antes de Ryuuzaki aparecer... Isso sempre acontece." - Chegamos Ryuuzaki.

Ele abre a porta e ambos entram, pondo os casacos molhados dependurados no cabideiro.

-Mãe, pai, irmã!

-Não tem ninguém Raito-kun?

-Não... Acho que foram ao cinema como combinaram.

-Raito-kun não foi por quê?

-...! – desta vez Raito foi pego desprevenido – Não estava com vontade Ryuuzaki...

Ele vai até a cozinha e pega dois pratos e o bolo.

-Venha! – chamou ao ver que Ryuuzaki continuava ao lado da porta.

-Sim... – ele se senta na cadeira. – Obrigado – diz ao receber o bolo.

-De nada – Raito senta do outro lado da mesa e começa a comer o bolo.

Começaram a conversar e Raito ri de uma das piadas de Ryuuzaki, mesmo as achando "estúpidas".

-Hahaha... Quer outro pedaço Ryuuzaki?

-Sim, por favor.

-"Ele é muito viciado em doce. É incrível o fato de que ele não tenha diabetes.".

O moreno serve outro pedaço ao de cabelos negros, que sorri.

Raito não percebe, mas corou ao ver o sorriso do outro ao invés de só se sentir desconfortável.

-Tome – disse desviando o olhar. "Acalme-se Raito!"

-Raito-kun...?

-Hn?

-Está bem? Está olhando para a televisão...

-Estou bem! – engrossou a voz – E-eu só vou ligá-la.

-Uhun... – disse brincando com o glacê.

Raito deixa Ryuuzaki brincando com o glacê e vai ligar a televisão.

-"Hunf! Ele me parece tão infantil! Não consigo acreditar que ele seja o detetive L!"

-Raito-kun?

-Hn? – vira-se e dá de cara com o dono de olhos negros com o canto da boca sujo de glacê de morango.

-Raito-kun... Posso comer mais um pedaço?

-P-pode...

-Obrigado...

-Ryuuzaki...?

-Hn?

-Não... Quer tomar um banho? Está todo molhado e pode se resfriar... "Desde quando eu me importo com ele?"

-Mas eu não tenho roupas secas Raito-kun... – disse lambendo o glacê da boca.

-"Que coisa mais... O que estou pensando? Ficar na chuva não me fez bem!" Eu lhe empresto... "Como eu gostaria de ver algum tipo de reação dele..."

-Mesmo? Obrigado – disse em seu tom calmo.

-Venha... O banheiro é por aqui!

Raito subiu as escadas sendo seguido por Ryuuzaki.

Eles chegam ao quarto do moreno e o mesmo separa uma calça de abrigo e uma camisa folgadinha para o detetive.

-Obrigado Raito... – disse antes de entrar no banheiro.

Raito se sentou em sua cama e ficou perdido em seus pensamentos.

A imagem de Ryuuzaki lambendo o glacê ainda pairava na mente do Yagami.

-"Tenho que admitir que aquilo fez minha temperatura subir e... Eu devo mesmo é estar com febre! Ele é L, o detetive que quer acabar com Kira, ou seja: eu. E outra coisa, ele é um... garo...to..."

Ryuuzaki havia saído do banheiro apenas enrolado em uma toalha e com o dedo na boca.

-Desculpe, eu esqueci as roupas aqui.

-Ah! – ele entrega as roupas – Aqui estão. "Ele só pode estar me provocando e... Desde quando um garoto me deixa assim? Ainda mais um idiota como ele!"

-Obrigado, eu já volto para você tomar seu banho.

Raito puxa Ryuuzaki para si e cola seu corpo no do garoto.

-R-Raito?

-"Ah! Vi um brilho de surpresa em seu olhar! Como é gostoso isso!" – pensa enquanto prensa Ryuuzaki na parede.

-Raito? – falou ao perceber que Raito parecia estar "desconectado".

-Ryuuzaki...?"Ah! Desde quando você é tão..."

Raito não sabia por que, mas sentir o corpo de Ryuuzaki úmido e colado a si o deixava tão...

-Raito-kun está bem?

-"Ah, esses lábios... Tão atraentes... Qual será o sabor?"

-Rai... - Raito aproxima seus lábios do de Ryuuzaki e os sela. -...! – Ryuuzaki nunca imaginara que Raito fosse fazer o que estava fazendo: beijando-o

Ryuuzaki entreabre os lábios para questionar o porquê da ação, mas isso só faz com que o moreno aprofundasse o beijo.

Raito prensa o garoto com mais força na parede fazendo com que Ryuuzaki segurasse com força a camisa molhada do moreno.

O moreno ia deixando o beijo mais profundo e ia mordiscando os lábios do garoto, que continuava paralisado com a ação do outro.

-Aaahhnn! – puxou o ar com força quando Raito parou de beijá-lo. – Raito-kun... O que...

Yagami não falava nada, só observava os lábios de L, um pouco avermelhados pelo beijo.

-Hn... – Raito sorri e sussurra no ouvido de Ryuuzaki – Você não tem só cheiro de morango, tem também gostinho de morango... – ele mordisca o lóbulo do garoto que sente um arrepio na espinha.

-"O que está acontecendo comigo? Raito-kun nunca agiria assim!"...!

Raito se aproxima novamente de Ryuuzaki para selar novamente os lábios do mesmo, porém...

-Aatchiiim!

-Raito-kun vai se resfriar se não tomar um banho e trocar de roupas.

-É... Tem razão... – diz se afastando de Ryuuzaki e entrando no banho.

Ryuuzaki se veste e seca os cabelos.

-"Por que ele me beijou?"

O beijo era outro enigma para Ryuuzaki desvendar.

No banheiro Raito soca a parede com força.

-Seu idiota! Por que fez isso? – sussurrava "gritando" – Ele é um garoto e seu maior inimigo! Por que o beijou? E ainda por cima disse 'cheirinho e gostinho de morango'! Que ódio!

Raito se senta no chão e sente a agua quente cair sobre ele...

Não acreditava no que havia feito: beijado um garoto. E ainda por cima: Ryuuzaki era o garoto.

-"Isso não pode estar acontecendo!" – encostou a cabeça na parede molhada e pos a mão direita sobre a testa. "Seu idiota"

-_Raito-kun?_ – ouviu Ryuuzaki falando do outro lado da porta – _Raito-kun está bem? Ouvi um barulho estranho..._

-Estou bem!– gritou.

-_Hn... Eu vá vou indo então..._

Ir? Ele não podia ir!

Raito se enrola na toalha e sai correndo do banheiro.

-Não! – diz segurando o garoto – Fique!

-Hn?

-Está chovendo muito. Fique até a chuva passar... – disse acalmando o tom de voz.

Ryuuzaki não sabia o motivo, mas mesmo precisando ir, não queria.

Pelo menos não antes de Raito explicar uma coisa: o beijo.

-Não acha melhor se secar Raito? Está frio...

-Você vai ficar?

-Vou...

Raito sorriu de canto e voltou para o banheiro.

-Hn... Yagami Raito está agindo estranho – falou a si próprio

No banheiro Raito veste apenas a calça para secar os cabelos.

-"Ah... Os lábios daquele idiota... Ainda sinto o gosto...!" – ele se acalma um pouco, põe a blusa e sai ainda secando os cabelos. – Ryuuzaki?

Raito não encontra Ryuuzaki em seu quarto.

Ele nem percebe, mas sente um pequeno aperto no coração. Afinal: onde teria ido Ryuuzaki?

-Ryuuzaki?! – gritava descendo as escadas – Ryuu... – Raito sente um enorme alivio ao encontrar o garoto comendo bolo no sofá. – Sabia que é feio sumir assim na casa dos outros?

Ryuuzaki vira sua atenção à Raito e come um pedaço do bolo, lambuzando-se novamente com o glacê.

-Desculpe, mas este bolo está muito bom... – disse sem alterar seu tom de voz abafado.

-Que bom que gostou... Eu também adoro e... VOCÊ COMEU TUDO? – gritou surpreso, pois o bolo estava inteiro quando eles chegaram.

-Comi é? – ele olha para o prato onde o bolo deveria estar – Comi... Só tem mais esse pedacinho... – aponta para o prato que está em sua mão.

-Ryuuzaki... Então me dá aqui, eu quero comer mais um pouco e... – quando Raito vai pegar o prato, Ryuuzaki afasta o bolo, fazendo com que a posição fique um "pouco" maliciosa: Ryuuzaki estava deitado no sofá, com as pernas um pouco abertas e Raito estava sobre ele, encarando-o e tentando pegar o bolo, que o garoto de cabelos negros havia afastado ao máximo da mão do moreno. Por estarem deitados, seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

-Raito-kun não vai pegar o bolo...? – perguntou ao ver que o moreno não se mexia.

-Não... Vou pegar um doce muito mais saboroso... – disse olhando para os lábios de Ryuuzaki.

-Mesmo? Eu posso provar?

-Provar? – se abaixou e sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Ryuuzaki –_ Você_ é o doce... – disse antes de tomar novamente os lábios do garoto para si.

O garoto estava muito surpreso! Novamente Raito o beijava. Mas por quê? Porque o beijava? Geralmente se beija alguém por amor ou desejo. Mas Ryuuzaki era um garoto, sendo beijado por _outro _garoto. Isso não fazia sentido nenhum: um garoto beijando outro garoto?

Mais um enigma para Ryuuzaki desvendar. E novamente este enigma veio de Yagami Raito!

Ryuuzaki nem se dá conta quando começa a retribuir o beijo.

-Uhhmm – o moreno não se dá conta que solta um pequeno gemido abafado pelos lábios do outro.

Ryuuzaki deixa o prato cair no chão, sujando o carpete.

-Aannh! R-Raito! – ele puxa o ar com força quando seus lábios são abandonados pelo moreno, que volta seus beijos para o pescoço do garoto e põe sua mão direita sob a blusa do mesmo, acariciando as costas pálidas de Ryuuzaki. – Raito...

-Uhhmm, Ryuuzaki... – ele voltou seus lábios para os do garoto sob ele.

Ryuuzaki corresponde, mesmo sem saber por que.

Raito desce sua mão esquerda até as pernas de Ryuuzaki e o "puxa" para cima, colando se forma sensual seus corpos.

Ryuuzaki acaba por corar com o atrevimento de Yagami.

Quando a mão de Yagami começa a se aproximar do membro de Ryuuzaki o telefone toca.

-Grr! – Raito não sai de cima de Ryuuzaki, pois o telefone estava no criado mudo "sobre" as cabeças deles. – Alô? – diz irritado.

-_Oi filho... Está chovendo muito, então ficaremos na casa de uma amiga nossa esta noite certo? Tranque muito bem toda a casa e não vá dormir tarde._

-Certo mãe. Boa noite.

-_Boa noite filho!_ – desligou.

Raito volta seus olhos para um Ryuuzaki muito enrubescido e fita novamente os lábios avermelhados do mesmo.

-Onde estávamos? – perguntou malicioso.

-Raito-kun... Eu não entendo... – queria continuar, mas Raito põe o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do garoto.

-Não fale... Apenas... – ele volta a beijar o garoto de olhos e cabelos negros.

Desta vez Raito tirou o fio do telefone da parede e sem nada para atrapalhá-lo, começou a descer a mão novamente, para logo depois começar a acariciar o membro de Ryuuzaki.

-Ahhnn!... Raito...!

-Hn... Vai dizer que não gosta? – sussurrou no ouvido dele e logo após mordeu seu lóbulo.

-Aahhnn! – não podia negar que estava sentindo um enorme prazer com aquilo que estava acontecendo, mas... Por quê? – "Ahh! Esquece Ryuuzaki! Esquece!"

-Uhm! – Raito voltou a beijar Ryuuzaki, que correspondia e aprofundava o beijo pondo sua mão na nuca de Yagami, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Yagami começa a sentir sua calça apertada: estava tendo uma ereção. E das fortes.

Mas começa a perceber que o mesmo acontecia com o garoto sob ele, o que o deixou mais excitado.

-"Ah Ryuuzaki! Não me provoque mais!" – pensou enquanto sentia a calça lhe causando um enorme desconforto.

Ele abre um pouco mais as pernas do garoto e se encaixa entre elas.

-Uuhhm... Você fica uma graça assim... Completamente indefeso.

-Raito-kun... – disse ao ver que Raito descia os beijos por seu pescoço e tirava sua blusa. – Aahhnn! Raito-kun...! Ahhnn! – gemia ao ter seu membro acariciado com mais velocidade e força.

-Uhmm... Você quer, não?

-Q-quero... – disse sem pensar – "Eu quero? Sim! Eu quero!"

-E vai ter... – sussurrou provocadoramente e logo após tirou a própria blusa.

Ryuuzaki ficou encarando um Raito sem blusa à sua frente, mas precisamente sobre ele.

Aquele abdômen... Era difícil dizer o quanto era atraente e sexy.

Desta vez fora Ryuuzaki que puxou o outro para um beijo ardente e sensual.

-"Eu nunca notei o quão sexy Raito era..."

-"Ah Ryuuzaki... Você é tão... Delicioso" – pensava enquanto tirava o resto das roupas que lhe restavam, deixando-os completamente nus.

Raito pode então ver o quão Ryuuzaki estava excitado também.

-Ah... Fui eu que lhe deixou assim? Como eu sou...! – desceu os beijos até o membro de Ryuuzaki e o envolveu com a boca, começando com um movimento para cima e para baixo com a boca, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Ryuuzaki.

-Aahhnn! Rai...to-to! – gemia enquanto se segurava na capa do sofá – Aahhnn!

Raito aumenta a velocidade e a força do movimento, fazendo com que Ryuuzaki se sentisse zonzo pela overdose de prazeres.

Raito sorri ao var Ryuuzaki tão... Indefeso, como ele mesmo havia dito.

Parou com o movimento e voltou a beijar o garoto.

Ryuuzaki suava muito e retribuía os beijos com sensualidade.

-"Como ele pode ser tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo ser... Ryuuzaki?" – pensava enquanto lambia os dedos.

Ryuuzaki ficou sem entender o que Raito desejava fazer com os dedos, mas estava tão curioso que nem ligava. Ele apenas ansiava por mais e mais.

O que um ser sexy e sedutor como Raito faria agora? Raito sorria enquanto lambia sensualmente os dedos. Ao se ver satisfeito, torna a beijar o garoto e penetra um dos dedo no mesmo.

-...! – Ryuuzaki sente uma sensação estranha, mas depois se acostuma.

-Uhmm...Eu vou lhe deixar ofegante... – sussurrou e penetrou o segundo dedo.

-Aahhn! – Raito havia achado o ponto de prazer de Ryuuzaki e começa a "tocá-lo"

Yagami começa a tocá-lo mais fundo, ouvindo mais gemidos abandonado a boca de _seu_ Ryuuzaki.

-"_Meu_?"

Raito sentia sua ereção tão forte que doía.

Ele não se contém e começa a penetrar lentamente sem membro em Ryuuzaki, que facilita bastante.

-Aannhh! Você é... tão quentinho... – falou enquanto acariciava novamente o membro do garoto de olhos negros.

-Ahn! V-você é... bom nisso..! – deixou escapar.

-Sou é? – sorriu malicioso e aumentou as estocadas e a velocidade e força com que acariciava o membro do outro. – Isso... Por que não viu nada!

-Aahn! Raito!! – disse antes de chegar a seu clímax na mão do Yagami.

-Ahn! Ryuu...zaki! – gritou o nome de Ryuuzaki antes de também chegar a seu clímax e deitar sobre o garoto, dando outro beijo, mas desta vez mais calmo e... Apaixonado?! Sim. Apaixonado...

-Raito...

-Sim? – perguntou cansado – O que quer Ryuuzaki?

-Tem mais bolo? – perguntou sorrindo

-Hn... Posso lhe dar outro doce?

-Pode!

E beijou novamente Ryuuzaki.

-Esse agora está na sua lista de doces?

-Está... No topo! – falou antes de abraçar Raito e ambos adormecerem no sofá.

Naquela sala só existia Raito e Ryuuzaki.

Dois garotos.

Dois inimigos.

Dois amigos.

Dois amantes.

* * *

**BFC:**

**Gostou? Manda Reviews**

**Não gostou? Manda Reviews**

**Quer me matar? Manda Reviews**

**Tá em duvida? Manda Reviews**

**xD**


End file.
